<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Cards by Hobeyhay09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405900">House of Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobeyhay09/pseuds/Hobeyhay09'>Hobeyhay09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Im kinda copying a fic i love, M/M, So is Naegi, Togami is a baby., Very fluffy, first fic, i cant write, i love you dude. keep on writing., im sorry, im sorry not sorry, leogun, so im sorry, to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobeyhay09/pseuds/Hobeyhay09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Byakuya(I won't constantly call him Byakuya because it's hard for me to spell.)Fluff. T h a t s i t .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Togami/Naegi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic and I'm not really a great writer. so I'm sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Togami sighed as we walked into the cafe and smiled slightly when Makoto ran up and gave him a hug.<br/>
"BYAKUYA!"<br/>
He laughed slightly, "Why're you so happy to see me?"<br/>
Makoto frowned, "You never come in here! You usually go to Starbucks."<br/>
"Well...I heard some makes a great cup. I truly wanted to try it" He nods his head at Hajime and he gets to work quickly.<br/>
Makoto looks up at Togami. "Can you take me home after this?"<br/>
"Yeah ofc. Go get in the car."<br/>
Makoto waved bye to Hajime and ran out to Togami's car.<br/>
"You really like him don't you?" Hajime says as he pushes the coffee towards Togami<br/>
"I-I...Yeah. I do."<br/>
"If you hurt him. I'll kill you."<br/>
He turns away and says softly "and if you hurt him. I'll pay someone to kill you"<br/>
And with that, he walks to the car<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
He comes back to see that Makoto's messing with the radio trying to change it from Byakuya's classical to his own preference.<br/>
"Byakuya! Help me!!!"<br/>
He laughs slightly turning a little red as he changes it to Makoto's favorite station.<br/>
"Thank you!" He holds the hand Byajuya isn't about to use to drive.<br/>
"Okay ready to go?"<br/>
Makoto nods and smiles wide.<br/>
Byakuya thinks to himself: "Whys Makoto acting so weird. I've never seen him smile this much. And he's Makoto...<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whats he done this time....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We figure out what Makoto did. And why hes so happy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ACK. This actually got read-! W H A T !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Sigh* <br/>Togami waves slowly to Makoto as he runs up the stairs to his apartments</p>
<p>*He's being so weird right now* Togami thinks as he drives back to his own apartment<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>1 message from Naegg</p>
<p>Naegg: Kuya~</p>
<p>Kuya: Yes Mr.Whiny</p>
<p>Naegg: Please~ I need you to come over and cook for me :&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Kuya: Makoto. You cant text me whenever you're hungry</p>
<p>Naegg: Pwease :&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Kuya: Fine Fine. Only because you're extremely adorable.</p>
<p>Naegg: :&gt; you're the best.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------<br/>There was a fire in Makoto's kitchen.</p>
<p>A large. </p>
<p>Red.</p>
<p>Fire.</p>
<p>Togami stood there dumbfounded when he walked into Makoto's apartment.</p>
<p>"I DIDNT MEAN TO DO IT!" Makoto said sadly.</p>
<p>Byaukya grabs the fire extinguisher quickly and puts it out.</p>
<p>"ARE YOU STUPID" he turns back to Makoto quickly</p>
<p>He's crying softly on the couch</p>
<p>Byakuya sighs and sits next to him wrapping his arm around him</p>
<p>"It's okay..."</p>
<p>The two of them fall asleep right there on the couch</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry about my writing skills. They don't exist.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this isn't great. I'm not great at writing but I just really enjoy it. Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>